Scharmützel von Toydaria
|Gleichzeitige= |Nächste= |Konflikt=Klonkriege |Datum= |Ort=Toydaria |Ergebnis=Tod König Katuunkos |Kontrahent1= *Galaktische Republik *Jedi-Orden *Toydarianer |Kontrahent2=Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme |Kontrahent3=Nachtschwestern |Kommandeure1= *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Katuunko† |Kommandeure2= *Dooku *Savage Opress (anfangs) |Kommandeure3=Asajj Ventress |Truppen1= *Toydarianische Wachen *''Auge des Diebs *1 T-6 Shuttle |Truppen2= *1 ''Providence''-Klasse Zerstörer *1 ''Punworcca 116''-Solarsegler *B1-Kampfdroiden *B2-Kampfdroiden *Droidekas |Truppen3=Savage Opress (gegen Ende) |Verluste1= *Katuunko *Toydarianische Wachen *1 T-6 Shuttle |Verluste2= *B1-Kampfdroiden *B2-Kampfdroiden |Verluste3= }} Zitat aus („I am sending you on an assignment to Toydaria. You will bring me King Katuunko. Alive! Kill all who might interfere.“) Das Scharmützel von Toydaria war eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und den Toydarianern, sowie der Galaktischen Republik. Ziel dieser Operation war die Entführung des amtierenden Königs Katuunko, wobei dieser während dem Eindringen des Sith-Schülers Savage Opress in den Königspalast getötet wurde. Anschließend kam es zu einem Kampf an Bord eines [[Providence-Klasse Zerstörer|Zerstörers der Providence-Klasse]], der um Toydaria Stellung bezogen hatte. Vorgeschichte Zitat aus („Dooku! He betrayed me. ... I will have revenge!“) miniatur|links|Dooku trainiert Savage auf Serenno Während sich die Republik im Sullust-System eine Schlacht mit der Separatisten-Flotte geliefert hatte, machte sich der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious Sorgen über die wachsende Stärke der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress, die Attentäterin Dookus. Sidious setzte sich daraufhin mit seinem Schüler auf Serenno in Verbindung und befahl die Eliminierung Ventress'. Nach anfänglichem Zögern und Sidious' Ermahnungen befahl Dooku dem Taktikdroiden TJ-912 das Feuer auf das separatistische Kommandoschiff zu eröffnen, auf dem sich Ventress mit Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker einen Lichtschwertkampf lieferte. Das Schiff explodierte und obwohl Ventress, wie die beiden Jedi, vom Schiff fliehen konnte, wurde sie tot geglaubt. Ventress gelang es an Bord des Schrottsammlerschiffs Raider zu gelangen und nach Dathomir zu fliegen, wo sie die Hilfe der Nachtschwestern unter der Mutter Talzin ersuchte. Anschließend schwor sie Rache an Dooku und infiltrierte mithilfe der Nachtschwestern Naa'leth und Karis Dookus Palast, um den Sith-Lord zu töten. Das Vorhaben scheiterte, sodass Talzin auf Dathomir auf eine andere Möglichkeit der Rache zurück griff. Später wurde es möglich einen dathomirischen Zabrak namens Savage Opress durch ein Ritual unter Ventress' Order zu stellen. Talzin setzte sich zu dieser Zeit mit Dooku in Verbindung und bot ihm den Zabrak als neuen Schüler an. Nachdem der Sith-Lord eingewilligt hatte, schickte Dooku Savage auf eine Mission nach Devaron, um dort die republikanischen Truppen am Tempel von Eedit zurückzuschlagen. Es gelang dem Zabrak sämtliche republikanischen Einheiten zu vernichten und er kehrte nach Serenno zurück. Nach seinem Erfolg auf Devaron nam Dooku den Zabrak als seinen Schüler an und führte ihn in die ersten Lehren der Sith ein. So brachte Dooku Savage auf Serenno Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit der Macht bei, wobei Savage diese noch nicht vollends einsetzten konnte. Nach Dookus Lektionen gab der Sith-Lord Savage den Auftrag nach Toydaria zu reisen, um König Katuunko zu entführen. Dooku hatte seit dem Zwischenfall auf Rugosa einen Groll auf den toydarianischen Herrscher und wollte ihn lebend nach Serenno holen lassen. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit gelangten die beiden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker nach Dathomir, um dem mysteriösen Angreifer von Devaron auf die Schliche zu kommen. Talzin empfing die beiden Jedi und zeigte ihnen, dass sich Opress nach Toydaria begeben hatte. Nach der Abreise der Jedi bat Talzin Asajj Ventress sich sofort aufzumachen, um ihre Rache auszuführen. Ventress befolgte den Ratschlag der Nachtschwesternmutter und machte sich auf, um Opress zu begegnen. Schlachtverlauf Einbruch in den Palast Zitat aus (Toydarianer: „Your Highness, there is an intruder at the door!“ Katuunko: „Stop him!“) miniatur|rechts|Savage Opress konfrontiert Katuunko auf Toydaria Um seinen Auftrag so schnell wie möglich zu erfüllen, landete Savage Opress mit dem Sonnensegler, den er von Dooku erhalten hatte, auf der Landeplattform vor dem toydarianischen Königspalast. Nach der Landung wurde Savage von mehreren Toydarianische Wachen erwartet, die er sofort tötete. Noch während er die Tür zum Palast durchbrechen konnte, sammelte Katuunko im Inneren seine Leibgarde, die er aussandte, um den ihm unbekannten Angreifer abzufangen. Als der Zabrak den Thronsaal erreicht und weitere Wachen getötet hatte, konfrontierte er den toydarianischen König, der sich jedoch mit seinem zeremoniellen Schwert zu verteidigen suchte. Zur gleichen Zeit erreichten Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi den toydarianischen Palast und stürmten in Richtung des Thronsaals. Im Innern gelang es Savage Katuunkos Schwert zu zerstören und den Toydarianer bewusstlos zu schlagen, doch traf er sogleich auf die beiden Jedi, die gerade den Saal erreicht hatten. Es kam zu einem Kampf, der auf den Gravitationsplattformen des Thronsaals ausgetragen wurde. Als Skywalker eine der Plattformen auf Savage Opress schleuderte, verlor dieser den nunmehr aufgewachten König Katuunko, der sogleich versuchte die Flucht zu ergreifen. Während Savage von den beiden Jedi festgehalten wurde, würgte der Zabrak den fliehenden Toydarianer mittels Macht-Würgegriff und tötete ihn. Anschließend schlug er Skywalker und Kenobi zurück und floh mit Katuunkos Leiche zurück in den Sonnensegler, doch sorgte er dafür, dass das Jedi-Shuttle zerstört wurde, als er es über die Plattform schob. Mit dem Leichnam im Segler flog Savage zurück in den Orbit des Planeten und landete im Hangar von Dookus Zerstörer. Verrat an Dooku Zitat aus (Ventress: „Leavig so soon, master?“ Dooku: „You are o match for me without the aide of your monster“ Ventress: „That remains to be seen.“) miniatur|links|Ventress attackiert zusammen mit Savage Dooku So trat Savage Dooku gegenüber. Dieser allerdings war verärgert über die Tatsache, dass der Zabrak Katuunko getötet hatte und bestrafte ihn mittels Macht-Blitzen. Geschwächt von Dookus Attacken sank Savage zu Boden, doch trat in diesem Augenblick Ventress in den Raum ein und befahl dem Zabrak zusammen mit ihr den Sith-Lord anzugreifen. Zur selben Zeit war es den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker gelungen mit der Auge des Diebs im Hangar des Zerstörers zu landen, sodass sie sich sogleich aufmachten, um den Zabrak-Krieger zu folgen. In Dookus Kammer kam es zu dieser Zeit zu einem Lichtschwertkampf, in dem Dooku von Savage entwaffnet wurde. Als der Zabrak ausholte um Dooku zu töten, griff dieser mittels Macht-Blitzen an und drängte Opress zurück. Auch Ventress gelang es nicht den Sith-Lord zu töten und nach mehrmaligen Aussenden von Blitzen auf Savage Opress, gestannt dieser ein, dass Dooku zu stark sei, als dass Ventress und er ihn besiegen konnten. Wenige Augenblicke später verlor Savage Opress die Kontrolle über sich und setzte zur Überraschung der beiden Kontrahenten einen Würgergriff ein, sodass Dooku und Ventress davon betroffen waren. Savage schleuderte beide gegen die Schotten und attackierte Ventress und Dooku. Nachdem der Zabrak einen erneuten Angriff gestartet hatte und von Ventress und Dooku zurückgeschlagen worden war, flüchtete Dooku mittels eines Schachtes, der aus der Kammer herausführte. Asajj Ventress war in der Lage ihm zu folgen, doch bevor Savage dies tun konnte, betraten Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker den Raum, die jedoch sofort von dem Zabrak in den Korridor geschleudert wurden. miniatur|rechts|Ventress flieht von Dookus Zerstörer Es gelang der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress Dooku bis in einen Korridor zu folgen, wo sie ihn attackierte. Dooku gelang es die Nachtschwester wegzuschleudern und zu entwaffnen. Als er sie mit seinem Lichtschwert töten wollte, nutzte sie jedoch die Macht, um Dookus Schwert abzulenken. In diesem Augenblick ergriff sie die Flucht und stieg durch eine Luke in eine Rettungskapsel, um von dem Zerstörer zu fliehen. Zur gleichen Zeit erreichten Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker kämpfend mit Savage Opress den Hangar, in dem sie zuvor gelandet waren. Dooku hatte den im Hangar stationierten Kampfdroiden den Befehl gegeben, Savage zu töten, doch als dieser mit den Jedi den Hangar betrat und die Droiden das Feuer eröffneten, erzeugte der Zabrak eine Machtdruckwelle, die die Jedi und jegliche Kampfdroiden fortschleuderte. In diesem Augenblick nutzte Savage Opress die Zeit, um mit einem Schiff zu fliehen. Auch Skywalker und Kenobi ergriffen nach dem Verschwinden des Zabraks die Flucht und nutzen das toydarianische Schiff, um den Zerstörer zu verlassen. Nachwirkungen Nachdem Savage von Dooku und Ventress geflohen war, setzte einen Kurs nach Dathomir, wo er die Hilfe Talzins erbat. Dem Zabrak war sein Potentzial bewusst, doch fühlte er sich von Ventress bedrogen und Dooku war nicht mehr sein Meister. Talzin allerdings zeigte ihm, dass es möglich war einen neuen Meister zu erhalten, der Savage alles beibringen konnte, was nötig war. Sie verwies auf die Äußeren Randgebiete, in denen ein Bruder Savages leben würde, der dem Zabrak helfen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen In Hexen des Nebels verliert Savage Opress zwischen seiner Konfrontation mit Dooku und der mit den Kampfdroiden ein Horn. Allerdings wird nicht gezeigt, wie sich der Verlust zuträgt, da er in dieser Zeit in keinen Kampf verwickelt wird. Quellen * * * * * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Showdown at Toydaria es:Confrontación en Toydaria ru:Столкновение на Тойдарии